


Blinking Red

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Series: The Life and Death of Rick Sanchez [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ADHD, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Growing Up, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: Backstory of Rick Sanchez. Prequal to http://archiveofourown.org/works/7860661/chapters/17950066





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actual Semi-Well Written Rick and Morty fic in which Rick doesn't burp every two seconds and the dialogue doesnt include the fucking stutter because its fucking implied and its annoying as shit to read can i make the title this long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860661) by [fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama). 



Blinking Red  
Chapter 1

A/N: Please excuse any scientific inaccuracies, although I'd imagine you're used to it considering you've seen/read RaM.  
Anyway, this is a kindof prequel to "Actual Semi-Well Written....." I just finished it a few weeks ago.  
But yeah enjoy n thanks for readin'.

A particular boy, brown hair and glittering brown eyes, sits at a desk in high school. It's well into his freshman year, and yet again he finds himself bored with both subjects and topics discussed in public school. He doodles mindlessly, circuit boards and various machinery parts in the margins of his paper, which explained (in monotonous detail) how to build a miniature makeshift catapult. 

Rick Sanchez looks up with a start as a loud clack of his teacher's ruler hitting his desk reaches his ears. 

"Rick. Pay attention."

He says nothing and Ms. Smith turns around to return to the blackboard with a scoff.  
He goes back to doodling. [As if anyone cares about this shit.] He turns the page and doodles a sketch of his mother; drunk on the couch, of course.

People have said he's artistically inclined, but he denies it, telling them 'no, I'm inclined to prove them wrong.'  
Them? They don't know. He doesn't say. 

He keeps drawing. It keeps his mind off unpleasant things and on his passions; science. It's 1966 and science is starting to pick up steam again. Skeptical articles in the newspaper state that a man named Ed Roberts may have a computer for personal use in as little as two years. Even so, Rick has been tinkering with such things since 10, as early as 1961. Knowing the value of intelligence, though, he's kept it all to himself; both his cosmology and engineering discoveries. 

He knows himself, and despite popular opinion, he is not stupid.


End file.
